Total Drama Ultimate
by CoolJosh2002
Summary: After the ratings for Total Drama come down after the airing of The Ridonculous Race. Chris brings back every single contestant from both shows, to compete in an Ultimate Season of Total Drama.


**So this was originally going to be a re-write of Total Drama All-Stars. Because that was a terrible season, however, I later decided to write a new Season 6, and fix the problems that TDAS had, after they already. (Or at least attempt to) Anyway, this season is going to be full of challenges that have already happened, with twists to change them in various ways.**

* * *

"Last season on Total Drama! We began by bringing back 14 of the best contestants from both the first and second generations, then set them against each other, Heroes vs. Villains style! In the end, Multiple Mike walked away with a million dollars. Then, we gathered a new set of 14 contestants for another million dollars, on a new island, because the previous one sunk, thanks to Chef! IN the end, Sky won the million dollars after revealing to Dave, that she had been leading him on the whole time!" Chris chuckles as the camera pans out, revealing Camp Wawanakwa in all its glory, the giant toilet is no longer there, but the Total Drama Jumbo Jet could be seen repaired on the camp ground. "Fortunately, after the abomination that was The Ridonculous Race stealing all of Total Drama's ratings. I decided to save you all with another season of Total Drama! Strap yourselves in, as this is going to be the biggest and best season ever! Starting now! On TOTAL! DRAMA! ULTIMATE!"

 **(I Wanna Be Famous, I can't be bothered to create a new opening sequence, if anyone wants to, feel free, and contact me)**

The camera returns to Chris standing on the Dock of Shame. "This season, we are bringing back, Every. Single. Contestant. EVER! Including the ones from Don's terrible show! So, to begin, the contestants from the Ridonculous Race. Please Welcome, Tammy! Weird, LARPer girl, who's somehow best friends with Leonard." Tammy steps of the boat, her viking outfit on. Chris stars at her weirdly. "Ok... Next are tennis pros! Gerry and Pete!" The older tennis pros come off the boat, staring each other down. "Next! Geniuses! Ellody and Mary!"

"We are here to win!" Ellody said as she stepped off the boat.

"We will help our team with our genius." Mary said as they joined the others on the dock.

"Right. Vegans! Laurie and Miles!"

"Please tell me the food will be Vegan." Laurie asked as Chris grinned at her.

"I dunno! Ask Chef!" Chris smirked as they joined the others. "Next, Fashion Bloggers! Jen and Tom!"

"Hi to all our Blog Followers!" Jen called as she and Tom stepped off the boat.

"I like them already! Next up, Mother and Daughter, Kelly and Taylor! And Adversity Twins, Jay and Mickey!"

"Where is the nearest shopping mall? My mother and I have to go shopping!" Taylor called as she stepped off the boat. Kelly nodded with her daughter while Jay and Mickey sneaked past.

"There is no mall! Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa!"

"Looked different on the brochure." Kelly stated while Chris started laughing.

"Good old Five-Star Resort! Never gets old! Stepbrothers, Chet and Lorenzo! And Rockers, Rock and Spud!"

"Whoo-hoo! Rock on!"

"Yeah... get a move on! Father and Son, Dwayne and Junior! And Goths that could be best friends with Gwen, Crimson and Ennui!"

"Here we are Junior, on Total Drama!"

"I know Dad." Junior supplied as the group joined the rest.

"Daters, Ryan and Stephanie! And Best Friends turned couple, Carrie and Devin!" Ryan and Stephanie came out making out, while Carrie and Devin simply held hands. "I said, get a move on! And to round out the contestants from that terrible show. Sisters, Emma and Kitty! Ice Dancers, Jacques and Josee! And Police Cadets, MacArthur and Sanders!" Emma comes out immediately looking for Noah, while Kitty simply grins. The Ice Dancers look determined, while...

"Where is the criminal!?"

"Relax, he is not here yet." Chris grinned as the final Ridonculous Race contestants joined the others. "Now, from Pahkitew Island! Big Guy who makes noises instead of talking, Beardo! LARPer who believes he's a wizard, Leonard! Mean Twin, Amy! And Big Guy who could've been helpful but fell in love with any girl he looked at, Rodney!" The four come off the boat, Beardo making noises, Leonard waving his arms around, Amy glaring at anything that moved, and Rodney looking at Amy with love in his eyes. "Okay, keep it moving, we don't have all day! Next, Nice Twin, Samey!"

"My name's Sammy!"

"Yeah, Yeah! Princess who wouldn't. Stop. Singing! Ella! And Guy who tries way too hard to be yours truely to be me, Topher!"

"Chris! Must I say you look great today!"

"Why thank you Topher! Now move!" Chris said, shoving Topher towards the assembled contestants. Ella opens her mouth but Chris shuts it. "No singing! At least, not now!" Chris winks at the camera, then let's the others walk past. "Lovestruck turned attempted murderer, Dave!"

"She deserved everything!"

"Psychotic Scarlett! Oh boy..."

"Do not worry, Chris. My Psychiatrist said it was fine for me to compete. I am a lot better now."

"Sure you are." Chris replied, staring at Scarlett suspiciously. "Anyway..."

"EVIL WILL TRIUMPH!"

"Yeah, Max."

"You cannot get away from PURE EVIL."

"I'm sure I can, anyway, rounding out the Pahkitew Island Cast! Aussie Gal, Jasmine! Beauty Pageant Queen, Sugar! Zombie Nerd, Shawn! And Gal who led someone on and then rejected them on national TV! Sky!"

"G'day, Sheilas! So nice to meet you all."

"Hi, everyone..." Sky said, looking away sadly when Dave fiercely glared at her.

"Now, from Revenge of the Island! Talkative girl, Staci!"

"Ya, did you my great-great-great-great..."

"Moving on, Mutated Monster, Dakota! Silent B! Who I will make speak! And Nature Lover, Dawn!" A de-mutated Dawn came off the boat, posing for the cameras. B gave a thumbs up and Dawn smiled at the animals. Chris stared at Dakota as she passed, before turning back to the boat. "Anyway, Gamer Boy, Sam! Military Maggot, Brick! And Gal who dismissed a MILLION DOLLARS FOR A FAKE DIAMOND! Anne Maria!"

"At your service, Sir!"

"At ease, Maggot!" Chris chuckles to himself. "Moving on, Multiple Mike! Who somehow managed to get rid of his personalities by pressing a reset-button. Athletic Jo! And Farm Boy, Scott!"

"Where's Brightning!"

"Coming! Right now, Brainiac Cameron! Mike's gal Zoey! And Lovable Jock, Lightning!"

"Yeah, Sha-White Lightning!"

"Oh boy!" Jo sighed as Chris grinned.

"And finishing things off, from the original cast! Homeschool, Ezekiel!"

"How's it goin', eh. The winner is in the house!"

"Sure, Zeke. Anger Management, Eva! And Sarcastic, Noah! YOU TRAITOR!"

"I didn't betray anybody, so shout it in my face, why don't you?" Eva simply grunted.

"Good looking, Justin! Besties, Katie and Sadie!"

"Omigosh! We're finally back!" Katie shouted

"I know right!" Sadie replied.

"EEEEEEE!"

"Quiet! Misplaced Jock, Tyler! Crazy Girl, Izzy! Also known as, E-Scope, Esquire and Explosivo! Kissed by Noah, Cody! And fangirl turned real contestant and Cody-obsessed, Sierra!"

"Omigosh! So great to see everyone, and meet everyone!" Sierra starts hyperventilating while Cody pats her back.

"Yeah! Izzy is back! Whoo-hoo..." Izzy is cut of my the dock meeting her jaw... again.

"Ooh! Deja-vu!" Chris laughs and he continues.

"Finalist on Total Drama Action and Lindsay's Best Friend, Beth! Cranky CIT, Courtney! And Nerdy Geek, Harold!"

"My mad skills will win me this season."

"Shut it, Harold."

"Gwen's original boyfriend with a nine complex, Trent! The Surfer Girl, non-traitor, Bridgette! And Lovable Lame-brain, Lindsay!"

"Non-traitor?"

"Your boyfriend went and WON DON'S SHOW!"

"Wasn't my fault dude!"

"Party Boy, Geoff! YOU TRAITOR!"

"I'm sure we can all agree that the Race was better." Noah supplied.

"And why is that." Chris got up in Noah's face.

"It got me a girlfriend." Noah replied, deadpan.

"WHAT! Noah has a girlfriend."

"Yep. Emma." Chris looked shocked while Noah smiled.

"Anyway, Chef's accomplice, DJ! Leshawna!" Leshawna steps of the boat, an eyebrow raised. "I couldn't think of anything." She shrugs walking past. "Now, Bad Boy turned Total Drama Sweetheart, Duncan!"

"Stuff it, McLean!" Duncan said, lifting Chris up by his shirt. Before he was tackled by MacArthur.

"Hands where I can see them criminal!"

"Come on! I get out of Jail and I get this!" Chris is busy laughing.

"Anyway, Old Heather! Along with her boyfriend, Alejandro!"

"It is so nice to be back." Alejandro says while smirking at all the females. Emma backs into Noah's arms.

"Ugh. He is not my boyfriend!" Alejandro smirks at Heather while she scowls back.

"Finally, Goth Girl, turned Best Friend, turned Boyfriend Stealer, turned Best Friend again, turned not best friend by betrayal, Gwen!"

"Way to make it sound great, Chris!"

"Yep. It's what I do." Duncan glares at Chris while still being held down by MacArthur.

"Duncan, why are you glaring at me?" Duncan glares harder as Gwen changes her attention to Duncan on the ground, and starts laughing at him.

"Very funny. Can I get some help? Pasty..." Duncan directs at Gwen, who glares at him... before softening a little.

"Oh what the heck." Gwen gives her hand to help Duncan up, he smiles at her, while she goes back to glaring. However both are quickly taken up in a bone-crushing hug.

"Our final contestant! Lovable goofball, Owen!"

"Hi guys! This is just so... so... so..."

"Awesome?" Everyone supplies.

'Yes! Awesome! These guys get me."

"They do Owen my man. Yes they do. Now, everyone to the end of the dock. We got a photo to shoot!" Everyone walked over, and then the dock collapsed.

"Oh, well that went well. Let's move on, campfire pit in ten!"

* * *

 **Confessionals (The Outhouse!)**

 **Duncan -** Okay, so I may have been weird in All-Stars. But once again, I've come back for Gwen.

 **Gwen -** Another season on this island, great. I guess I'll try to win again, and talk to Courtney. And Duncan... (She looks down).

 **Owen -** Whoo-hoo! Another season! Yeah! (He farts) Hehe.

 **Emma -** So to prepare us for Chris, Noah made us watch the previous seasons. (Gushing) It was so worth it to hear Noah sing!

 **Noah -** Great, more Chris. Just what I need.

 **Courtney -** Same Chris. Same Island.

 **Scott -** (Eating Gruel) I love me some Gruel.

 **Geoff -** Yeah, time to Par-tay!

 **Brick -** It's good to be back. This place hasn't changed too much and it's good. Just hope Jo isn't on my team.

 **Mike -** Okay, so I don't think my personalities are actually gone. It just seems to surreal that they'd all disappear with a reset button. With that though, that also means that Mal is most likely not completely gone either. (Sighs sadly)

* * *

"Welcome back to Total Drama, over the break, we have managed to restore Camp Wawanakwa to its former glory."

"Yeah, cause this place was glorious."

"Good to have you back Old Heather!" Heather scowled as Chris continued. "As usual, I'll be splitting you into two teams, which will exist up until a merge. So, if I call your name, come stand on my right. Alejandro, B, Beardo, Bridgette, Brody, Carrie, Chet, Courtney, Dakota, Dave, Dawn, Devin, DJ, Duncan, Dwayne, Ella, Eva, Ezekiel, Gerry, Geoff, Harold, Junior, Katie, Leonard, Lightning, Lorenzo, MacArthur, Max, Pete, Rock, Sadie, Sam, Sanders, Scott, Shawn, Spud, Staci, Sugar, Tammy, and Tyler. Henceforth, you guys are, the Killer Bass!"

"Wait a minute..."

"The rest of you. Amy, Anne Maria, Beth, Brick, Cameron, Cody, Crimson, Ellody, Emma, Ennui, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Jacques, Jasmine, Jay, Jen, Jo, Josee, Justin, Kelly, Kitty, Laurie, LeShawna, Lindsay, Mary, Mickey, Mike, Miles, Noah, Owen, Rodney, Ryan, Samey, Scarlett, Sky, Stephanie, Taylor, Tom, Topher, Trent, and Zoey. Henceforth, you guys are the Screaming Gophers!"

"Wow, so original." Noah commented, rolling his eyes.

"Yes! Thank you Noah! Which leads me to the theme this season! Nostalgia!"

"Yep, he's run out of ideas." Noah said as Emma giggled. Chris glares at Noah.

"Yes, every challenge this season will be one from previous seasons, with twists of course! To make it more brutal!" Chris grinned as the originals groaned. "Anyway, the Chris McLean Idol returns and grants invincibility as per usual. They can be found anywhere. On the island, another island, a plane, a film lot. And, after every challenge, someone from the winning team, must be sent to exile on Bones Island, this time for no reason at all, aside from my amusement!"

"Amazing, McLean. We are only objects of your amusement." Gwen chuckled at Duncan's comment... before figuring out she was, punching him in the arm.

"So, go get your swimsuits on, cause our first challenge, is cliff diving, into shark-infested waters!"

* * *

 **So that is Episode 1! Everyone from every season is here! Chris is feeling nostalgic, so all challenges are going to be from previous seasons, with twists! I know there aren't many confessionals here, but I wanted to introduce everyone and sort them into teams. (Which are also nostalgic, if you can spot it. It's more than just the team names.) The main antagonist of the season is an antagonist from a previous season. The confessionals here give a hint as to who it is, as it was someone who wasn't written very well. With that said, until Episode 2...**


End file.
